


Seduction

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Sara does her best to try and seduce Leonard. She tries to drive him crazy, hoping his self control would just POP. But, things aren't that easy for her... I wrote this for Nyx a while back for her birthday!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyxisis (IsseyRiot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsseyRiot/gifts).



Sara Lance was in lust with Leonard Snart. 

Oh, she still thought he was an asshole, but he was also her friend. Getting to know him these past few weeks had her opening up to the crook in a way she hadn’t been able to do with anyone else since her resurrection. There were other things waking up as well, including the ability to feel desire for someone. These had all been feelings she’d been too scared to even think about due to her bloodlust, but she was getting better. Her kiss with the nurse had increased her ability to feel, and despite two more years in the League, those feelings had not been tampered down. 

“Hey.” He looked up from his spot on the floor, ball in hand, a smattering of new bruises across his face. “You know, when I said you and Mick needed to talk, I meant using your words.”

She sat down beside him, shoulder brushing against him, and he tensed slightly before relaxing against her. That was another reason why she didn’t just make the first move. Leonard wasn’t a fan of touch. Sara had to rethink her plan of seduction. One that didn’t involve so many casual touches. The first step had been choosing to wear the lowcut top over the sweater. She wore her hair up, too, to show off the skin of her neck and the hint of shoulder. She turned her head to look at him and winced slightly. Raising her hand she moved it slowly, giving him enough time to back away, but he remained still as her fingertips slowly moved over his skin.

“Mick and I aren’t much for talking,” he murmured while her thumb glided over his stubbled jaw. 

“I can see that.” She took her hand back and clasped it with her other one in her lap. “But things with you two are good now, right?”

“As good as it can be,” said Leonard. “There’s still… Problems… But nothing I can’t handle.”

“At least he isn’t trying to kill us.”

“There is that.”

“Want to go grab a bite to eat?” she asked. “I know a place.”

“In Amalfi, Italy?” he asked, raising a skeptical brow. 

“Mhm…” She rose up to her feet. “Beats the food they have here. Besides, Rip said he didn’t need us on this one.”

“…Just us?” he asked, almost tentatively. 

“Well I could ask Ray-”

“No-No. Just us is… Fine.”

“Good. I’ll go change.”

.

.

.

Sara looked at herself in the full length mirror in the changing room and smiled. The 90′s had her in a pair of tight jeans that were ripped slightly at the knee and ankle boots. The top she had on was simple and loose and she pulled on a black, leather jacket over it to finish the grunge look that was popular during this time. She left her hair down, curling it at the ends. She found Leonard wearing exactly the same thing he’d been wearing before but she caught a whiff of cologne and fought the urge to celebrate. 

He wanted to smell nice. For _her_. It was a step in the right direction. 

The place they ended up at wasn’t visible by the street. It was a place reserved for those looking to escape tourists in the area. One had to turn into an alley and the only visible cue was a door painted a solid, sky blue. Sara turned the knob and when the door opened, their senses were assaulted by the smell of steaming tomatoes and fresh bread. Sara and Leonard both spoke fluent Italian and were immediately seated in the corner. The lighting was dim and, in a way, romantic with the single lit candle on the table. Sara crossed her legs under the table, purposely touching his legs in the process before backing off. 

“So…” She looked up from her menu. He looked dangerous in the dim light, the bruises shadowing his face even more and she knew it was bad that it turned her on even more. Yet, she didn’t care. The danger of Leonard Snart was part of the thrill. “What do you recommend?”

“If you want the classic dish, I’d go with the lasagna,” said Sara as the waiter came. “I, for one, am a fan of their spinach gnocchi.”

.

.

.

“You know…” Sara and Leonard each had their food and a glass of wine to compliment their dish. Sara looked up from her food, chewing it slowly while he spoke. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say this was a date.”

“Oh?” she asked after swallowing. 

“Mhm…” He sipped at his wine. “Are you trying to seduce me, Sara?”

Sara smirked, head tilting to the side to study the thief. His eyes slowly widened when realizing she wasn’t denying his accusation. Instead she just took a sip of her wine and signaled the waiter for their check. 

“Sara…”

“I’m in the mood for a good tiramisu. You’re welcome to join me. Or…” She smiled and offered the correct currency with a generous tip to the waiter. “You can go back to the Waverider. That’s all up to you, Snart.”

Sara took the last bite of her food and finished her wine without looking at him. She then rose from the table and headed out of the door. She inhaled deeply when entering the alley and headed for the street. She was aware of being alone and mashed down the disappointment before turning up the collar of her jacket. 

“Blondie?” Sara jumped and turned to see Mick leaning against the brick wall on the mostly deserted street, a smoke in his hand. “What are you doing here?”

“Just grabbing a bite to eat. What about you? Aren’t you supposed to be with Rip and Stein?” she asked.

“Deal was a bust. No one had any clue who Savage was,” he said, “was actually trying to look for a decent bar in this place. 

Sara laughed while he flicked his smoke down on the street. “You’re on the wrong street for that, Mick. But… I know a place. Just so happens, the bar serves the best tiramisu in town. Something I was craving before running into you.”

“Ah…” Mick straightened from the wall. “Lead the way!”

What Sara didn’t see, was Leonard rushing out of the restaurant a few minutes later, a look of disappointment on his face when seeing she was nowhere in sight. 

.

.

.

He’d been… Worried.

After returning to the Waverider he asked Gideon to inform him when Sara came back. One hour turned to two… Then three. A part of him knew he messed things up with Sara. Thing was, he’d been gaining…feelings…for her, for some time. He’d not wanted to act upon them. She didn’t need his extra baggage in her life. Not when she was trying so hard to be good. But at the restaurant… The “ _accidental_ ” brushing of her foot against his legs, the way she looked at him, and the fact that she didn’t deny the idea of seducing him…

All that together was giving him thoughts he should _not_ be having. 

And he’d been worried, until Gideon informed him that Sara and MICK were back on the ship. A gnawing feeling of dread started to shred his stomach. He knew Mick would take any opportunity offered to him by Sara. What if Leonard, having taken too long, lost his chance and she moved on to someone more willing to accept her attention? Not that he’d blame her. He had, technically, given her the brush-off. 

“I love this town!”

“You say that about every town you get sloshed in,” said Sara, and Leonard walked down the hall to see Sara holding a very drunk Mick up. She saw him and he saw a flash of hurt in her eyes before she put on a mask of indifference. And that hurt most of all. 

“Uh oh,” said Mick in a way that lead Snart to believe that they both had been talking about him. “It’s the Boss-Man.”

“Let’s go find your bed, Mick,” said Sara, walking again toward the bunk areas, making Mick grin. 

“Ah, yes, I agree, let’s go find a bed!”

“I don’t think so,” said Sara with a laugh. “You’re sleeping alone tonight.”

“C’mon Sara,” murmured Mick, leaning down to nuzzle at her neck a little. “We’d be good together.”

“The lady said NO, Mick,” said Leonard, his tone icy and borderline angry. Not just because of Mick flirting… No… He’d seen men do less and earn a broken hand or jaw from the assassin. All Mick was getting was a smile. And a part of him was suddenly jealous. “Go sleep it off!”

“I can take care of myself, thanks,” said Sara.

But Leonard still followed them to Mick’s bunk. Mick whispered something in her ear that got her to laugh and the thief found his hands clenching even tighter. When Mick’s door closed, Sara headed to her room, and Leonard followed her. 

“So… You and Mick, huh?”

“Ugh, don’t start,” said Sara, rolling her eyes. “We met on the street and went to a bar.”

“I see.”

“What do you care, anyway?” she asked, pulling off her jacket and her shirt once she entered her room, leaving her in her tank top of which he could see through enough to know she had on a light blue bra underneath it. 

“I _do_ care, Sara,” he said while she toed off her boots. “I… I went looking for you. When I walked out of the restaurant you were gone.”

“I’m going to be honest here, Len…” She pulled off her socks and tossed them in the corner with her dirty laundry. “I like you. A lot. And I was hoping we could have… Fun together. And I don’t mean bar brawls or cards… Which is fun as well, but not this kind of fun.”

“I’m not good for you, Sara.”

Sara scoffed. “Says the thief to the _assassin_.” She shrugged a shoulder. “But I’m not going to push you into it.” She bit her bottom lip, looking up at him now through her lashes. “So… You came looking for me?”

“I really wanted to try that tiramisu with you,” he said, eyes watching her intently as she stepped closer, into his space. He reached out, without hesitation, hands resting now on her hips. 

“The next time we’re in Italy, we’ll get some together. How’s that sound?” she asked, hands going up to rest on his chest. 

“Like a date,” he said with a smirk. 

.

.

.

 _‘She’s trying to kill me,’_ he thought to himself as he watched Sara walk in with a lowcut dress that had no back to it. She was complaining about having no place to hide her knives and all he could do was pull at his tie and pray that the mission would be over with quickly. It was a charity event and they were all looking for information on Savage that could cripple him. Their stint in the west was long over with and their younger selves were safe from assassination. This event, in the future, was supposed to have many in attendance… Including those who helped fund Savage’s war. 

“Stupid tie,” muttered Mick, ripping it off and pocketing it while unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt. He noticed his partner’s glower and he followed his gaze to Sara then chuckled. “You got it bad, Boss.”

“Shut up, Mick.”

“You screw her, yet?”

“ _Mick_.”

“I’ll take that as a no.”

“It’s none of your business anyway,” said Snart with a scowl, drinking more of his drink, and think of all the ways he could rip Palmer’s arm out of its socket. Rip had chosen Sara and Ray as the married couple. Kendra had been benched in fear of Savage recognizing her or feeling her presence. Rip was with her, in the jump ship, ready to aide in a quick getaway. Stein and Jefferson were near the buffet which left Snart and Mick by the bar. 

“What’s stopping you, Boss?”

Snart scowled, not answering Mick, who just sighed before leaving the bar. Snart admitted to himself he wanted Sara long ago, but it was HOW he wanted her that was scaring him. Words like ‘ _forever_ ’ and ‘ _commitment_ ’ kept circulating in his head and it took him by surprise. When he looked at Sara… He saw MORE than just a one night stand. 

And it terrified him. 

“Snart I need you in the back room.”

 _Sara_. 

“What for?”

“Pretty sure I just found something worth stealing.”

“Be quick about it,” said Rip over the comms. “We only just got here.”

Leonard followed Sara’s directions to the back room and he only just got inside when he felt her arms go around him in the dark. He smirked before pressing his lips to hers, hands wandering down her bare back while she reached up to turn off his ear piece. 

“Seeing you in this dress has me wanting to take you back to Waverider now.”

“You want me Leonard?”

“Yes.” He kissed her again and she moaned into his mouth, pressing her body against his. They’ve been taking it slow. Her because it was what he wanted. Him because he’d been giving her time to run away. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“What?”

“Act like it doesn’t kill me to not have you in my bed.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” she whispered hotly before kissing him again and his hands cupped her bottom, pulling her closer, and soon she was feeling just HOW much he wanted her. “Well… _Hello_ there.”

“You need to go before I set you on that desk and have my way with you here and now…”

“If it wasn’t for the fact that I don’t want our first time together in Savage’s study… I’d take you up on that offer.”

He chuckled, pressing his forehead against hers. “Was there even anything worth stealing back here?”

“Oh yeah.” She nodded toward the open wall safe. Beneath it was a guard who was tied up with a piece of duct tape over his mouth. She distracted him so much with her kiss he hadn’t even noticed. “I got it already, though.”

Sara. HIS Sara. Just cracked a wall safe, stole something, and did all that after taking out a guard. GOD he wanted her. 

“Tonight… I’m coming to your room… “ He pressed his lips to the under side of her jaw and kissed his way up to her ear. “Wear the dress?”

“Deal,” she said, putting her hand in his pocket, and he felt her drop something in it. “Let’s go back to the party.”

That night, when he went to her room, she was in the dress: which didn’t stay on long.

And it was the first night of many spent together.

**END**


End file.
